sentou_gakuen_cboxphfandomcom-20200213-history
Avamote Guide
Avamote Guide # Gather the images you wanna switch between. It's better to have a small number, or one that can be divided by 2,3,4 or is a square amount of itself (like 5x5 or 7x7). # Make a folder and then make folders inside it for every chat room you wanna use Avamote in. # Open "notepad" and save it as "1.html" in one of the folders. # Write down the name of the chatroom and press enter. # Press enter again to leave a space free for later. # Copy the following code: and press enter # Write to center the table and press enter. # Write down , press enter, write , press enter, write , and perss enter. Write down as many lines with as you want pictures in a single line, then ona new line write to end the current line, and come from to as many times as you want until you have enough windows for all your avas. "bgcolor" is the tables color, it can be changed to any other by writing it's name or code. # At the end, write down to end the table and centering. # Cope and past to every line. in href="" write down #.html, changing the # to a number, for every ava you wanna use, so each line has to have their own number for this to work. in src= write down the source of the image, here you put the link to you image so it would appear in the table.. width=100 and height=100 are each images size. you can keep them like that if you're going for a 5x5 grid at most, but you'll have to lower the number if you'll be going for a bigger grid. And "border-clor: gray" should have the same color as the background. # Put link of ever ava image into the src= areas. # Save the file, then make as many copies of it as avas you plan on using and rename them to number, like the ones you wrote in the href="" areas. # Open them with notepad (possibly changing the default program to notepad for the time being) and for every file, in the line where there is the files name, change the "border-color gray" to another color then your background one so that it would be like a highlight to show which one you have selected right now. (OPTIONAL: you can remove and in the same lines for every file if you don't want the selected image to be a clickable link) # Save and if you have other folders for other chatrooms, copy and paste all of the files so that every folder would have it. Then edit them and change the name at the top to its chatrooms name. # Lastly, go to SG, and change your ava to the first ava in the grid,then go to "Preferences - your chat keys" for Infirmary or Main Chat keys (only copy from Chat start to Chat end), and for other chatrooms, like cafe or estate, go to them in chrome, right click and chose "view page source" and fne the "chat room start" code, it's usually around the 200 line shown on the left. # Copy the chatroom codes and place them in their respected files. Do so with ever avatar and you have the grid done! You can make a desktop shortcut to them if you want later.